Cancer Immunology Program: Summary The mission of the Cancer Immunology (CI) Program is to understand the molecular basis and dynamic relationship between the immune system and cancer in order to translate this knowledge into novel and improved therapeutics. The CI Program has been restructured to focus on the pipeline from cancer immunology to immunotherapy, with research spanning from basic mechanistic studies in mouse models to investigating the response of the immune system in cancer patients receiving the latest immune-based therapeutics in the clinic. The CI Program has been strengthened by the establishment of the HDFCCC Cancer Immunotherapy Research Clinic in April 2016, allowing a more systematic evaluation of patients receiving immunotherapies as standard of care or as part of prospective clinical trials. In doing so, the goal is to enhance the efficacy of these approaches, but also to avoid the toxicities associated with the current generation of checkpoint blockade and CAR T cell-based therapies. CI Program members have made significant new scientific findings in the field of cancer immunology, particularly with respect to understanding the tumor microenvironment and basic mechanisms of interactions between immune cells and tumors. Program members have recently made many important contributions to the understanding of the interplay between the immune system and tumors, crossing each of the three themes. Theme 1: Identifying Immune System Mechanisms that Regulate Cancer Initiation and Progression Theme 2: Defining the Role of the Tumor Microenvironment in Cancer Immunity Theme 3: Developing Novel Approaches to Cancer Immunotherapy and Understanding Mechanisms Underlying their Efficacy and Toxicities CI Program: Key Metrics Membership (12 departments, 2 schools) 23 Full 17 Associate 6 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $24,118,432 05/31/2017) NCI $4,117,666 17% Peer-reviewed $6,463,606 27% Non-peer-reviewed $13,537,159 56% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 419 Inter-programmatic 96 23% Intra-Programmatic 38 9% High-Impact 177 42% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 124 Therapeutic 124 30 Other Interventional 0 0 Non-interventional 0 0